


Find My Way Back to You

by deadofwrite23



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Survival, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadofwrite23/pseuds/deadofwrite23
Summary: The world is littered with undead rotting corpses with a taste for human flesh. There was an outbreak… a sickness. I don’t have time to think about how it started or where it came from. All I know now is that there are monsters who roam the earth with us. I only worry about surviving and protecting my fiance.----Finnick and his fiance get separated in a zombie filled world. He meets friends and foes along the way but never gives up, always believing Annie is still out there, alive.Katniss struggles with protecting her sister now more than ever, not just from zombies, but the dangerous people who are brought to her camp.Annie struggles with a group of survivors  who want to stop looking for Finnick and find a rumored safe haven instead.This story will be told in multiple POVs these are the main story lines for Finnick, Katniss, and Annie.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Cressida/Johanna Mason, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Find My Way Back to You

**FINNICK POV**

A car rolls down the road startling me. I haven’t seen a car in days running or not. Being in the middle of nowhere was part of the appeal for a place to camp. If there were few people when the world went to shit it is a safe bet there won’t be many undead roaming around. 

“I think it’s Thursday.” I mumble to myself. I stopped remembering weeks ago. My fiance always reminded me what day of the week it was. I didn’t see the point in remembering any longer the world went to shit and survival is the only thing that matters now. Not the day of the week or the time. The only thing that matters is food, shelter, and weapons. 

The world is littered with undead rotting corpses with a taste for human flesh. There was an outbreak… a sickness. I don’t have time to think about how it started or where it came from. All I know now is that there are monsters who roam the earth with us. I only worry about surviving and protecting my fiance. 

I notice the car is slowly reversing now. 

_Shit._ I think to myself. 

They are probably stopping because of me. Even though there are undead monsters roaming around humans are still pretty awful to one another. I remember when it was early on, I saw a guy beat a woman to death just for a can of beans. It wasn’t at the point where you should be killing someone over a tin can full of beans. Now I could see the appeal, but still humans can be just as terrible as monsters. 

The car stops but I keep walking. If I keep walking at this speed I can probably make it to the crooked tree by tomorrow, that is if I don’t run into any problems. The tree is the place our camp chose to meet if things went south. If a pack of undead didn’t find the tree it should be alright. 

“Hey you.” I hear from the truck bed.

I wrap my hand around the knife in my belt loop. I have a gun in my bag but the noise just attracts more undead. 

A man stands up with a threatening glare. He’s a large guy with sandy blonde hair. He has an asshole look about him.

“I say we kill him for his stuff.” The guy says and laughs. This is the type of guy made for this shithole of a world. Where killing to get what you want is okay. 

“Shut up Cato.” A girl with olive skin and a compound bow says stepping out of the passenger side door. “What are you doing out here all by yourself?” She asks. I think she is trying to be nice but the snarl on her face isn’t helping. 

I notice another guy in the truck bed with a crossbow who looks very similar to the girl. Same olive skin and dark hair. I would be willing to bet the little food I have that they are related. 

I hear the crossbow go off hitting one of the undead. 

“Nice shot Gale.” The blonde haired man says to the other. 

“I’m looking for my fiance.” I say. 

“She at your camp or something?” The girl asks. 

“Something like that.” I say. The camp got overrun while I was on a supply run with a few others. Things got a little dicey and only one of the group person survived. My traveling companion Johanna went to look ahead. She could’ve just been looking for a way to leave, but being alone is dangerous nowadays. You need other people to survive in this world. 

“What do you mean, _something_?” The olived skinned man says. 

If this girl is supposed to be in charge she is doing a very poor job. I get the feeling if she wasn’t here they both would have robbed me. I know that blonde haired man would’ve killed me if he got the chance. 

“The camp got overrun and we got seperated.” I say. 

“No way in hell will you see her again.” The man with blonde hair says. 

“Maybe.” I say. I’m not going to give up yet, not until I’ve seen the rondayvoo point. 

“No way Katniss. We can’t bring anyone else in.” The man with the crossbow says. She didn’t ask but something on her face must have given it away. I could tell she was debating something. 

“That’s alright. I’ll be fine out here.” I say. 

It looks like the blonde haired guy is about to say something when there is a rustling in the treeline. 

We all turn to it pointing our weapons. 

I sigh in relief when we see the reason for the noise. 

“Woah I surrender.” I hear the snarky sarcastic voice of Johanna say. She’s carrying a dead rabbit and two canteens. I hope that means she found water. 

“This your fiance?” The girl asks. 

Johanna laughs. 

“Please I have much better taste.” She says looking at the girl. “So what do we have going on here?” She asks. She puts the rabbit down and pulls out her axe. 

“Katniss there was going to invite your friend to our camp.” The man with the crossbow says.

Johanna smirks. 

“Are you interested in that Finnick?” She asks, staring down the two men. 

“No.” I say. She already knew the answer. 

“Then why don’t we call it a day and part ways.” She says. 

“I could probably take the girl too.” The blonde haired guy says. 

"Johanna." I say and grab her wrist hard dragging her away before she can attack the guy. 

"The hell Finnick, they threatened to kill us." Johanna says looking back at them 

"I don't think the blonde guy has a weapon." I say still dragging her like that would even make a difference. He could easily beat us in hand to hand combat. 

"He could beat us to death."

"We don't need any trouble, leave them be.” I say. 

Before Johanna can say anything an arrow zooms past us hitting a tree. I would think it was a miss, but not in this situation. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” I hear the blonde guy say. 

“Away from here.” I say.

"I saw a pack up ahead." Johanna says so only I can hear. 

"How far?" I ask.

"Couple miles. We need to find shelter, no way we can take down all of the undead." She says looking at the truck. “We could probably take them down too.” 

“No way Jo.” I say.

“Why not?” She says. 

"They’re going in the opposite direction Jo and that man threatened to kill me at least twice." I say and motion to the blonde. 

"We can steal the car back at their camp."

"We don't know how many they have."

Johanna groans.

"I say we keep walking. We can keep walking and hide in a tree when the undead come." I say.

Before Johanna can respond another arrow hits a tree.

“You shouldn’t just be throwing those away.” Johanna says and pulls them from the tree angirly.

The driver side door opens and a woman with a tree tattoo on her head appears.

"We don't kidnap." The girl says looking at the blonde man when he gets out of the truck bed. This girl has a gun and it’s pointed at the blonde haired man. . 

Johanna is in the attack position.

“We’re just passing through no one has to get hurt.” I say. 

The others look to the girl with the tattoo. I’m guessing she is the one who is in charge. It makes sense the others look like teens while this woman is in her early thirties. 

The tattooed girl puts her gun in a holster. 

“Gale.” She says. The guy with the crossbow points it at the blonde haired kid. 

“If I come back dead there will be a whole lot of problems.” He says. 

“We could always lie and say there was an attack.” Gale says. 

“Gale stop it.” The girl with the bow says. 

“Everyone shut up.” The tattooed lady says. 

She pulls something out of her bag and walks slowly towards us. 

“Here.” She says holding out a can of peaches and a can of beans. 

I shake my head.

"No thanks." I say. 

"It's safe we brought it for the trip. We didn't know how long we would be gone." She says. She’s only looking at me not Johanna. 

"No thanks." I say again.

Johanna sighs and takes it from her.

"Thanks. Don't mind Finnick, he's just paranoid."

“He should be.” She says handing the goods over to Johanna. She looks us both up and down. “We have a camp about twenty miles east and take in people who can be useful, you two look like you could be useful.” 

“No thanks, we’ve got our own job to do.” Johanna says. 

“Well, if you accomplish that job here’s a map.” She says and hands it to Johanna. She hands it to me. We recognize the spot because our camp always considered it a hot zone. 

“This is right by a FEMA camp.” I say. 

“Yeah and?” The tattooed woman asks. 

“It should be overrun.” I say. 

“It _should_ but we have enough people to clear the area. It’s safe.” She says 

"Safe for now." I say. I don't think there is a safe place left here. 

She nods and looks at the arrows in Johanna’s hand. 

“Can I have those back?” She asks. 

“Just give them to her.” I say to Johanna when she doesn’t

“You’ve got a problem with taking free food but no problem giving them their weapons back.” Johanna says looking only at me.

The woman sighs. 

“I guess you’re right and Gale can always make more.” She says but looks pissed. They must be low on ammo but you can easily make arrows out of other materials.You can’t say the same for bullets. 

"Jo you can go with her if you want." I say as she walks back to the truck.

“ I won't leave you out here alone." She says and shoves me.

I roll my eyes. 

“Besides knowing they cleared out that FEMA camp means there’s a lot of them.” She says.

“Way too many for us to take down.” I say.

“Exactly brainless.” She says. 

The car turns around and drives off down the road. I wonder how long those people will be safe. I wonder if we will ever see them again. 

“We should find a spot for cover before it gets dark. We can’t stay on the open road and I want to avoid that heard.” Johanna says. 

I nod. 

“Don’t forget dinner.” I say and motion towards the rabbit she caught.

“Right.” She says with a smile and picks it up. “Now let’s go find Annie.” She says slinging the dead rabbit over her shoulder. 

“To find Annie.” I say. 

**A/N: I’m going to be doing this in multiple POVs if I continue. I have Finnick, Katniss, and Annie figured out because they will all be in different places. This probably won’t update quickly because I’m working on it as a side story, but I’m still posting.**


End file.
